


you might hate my words, but you know i'm right

by hrm6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Harry, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shy Louis, Snogging, Stubborn Louis, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrm6/pseuds/hrm6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re supposed to be bonding, you're not even talking to me.”<br/>“Cause I don’t wanna talk to you.”<br/>“Well we don’t have to talk,” he inched closer. I couldn’t tell if he was just messing around or not but the sexual tension in the room was getting so dense you could cut into it with a knife.  </p><p>or</p><p>Harry is a confident, flirt. Louis is stubborn. They annoy everyone from their constant arguing. They find a way a way to bond over their night together in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you might hate my words, but you know i'm right

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include all the boy but Liam, Niall, and Zayn are only in the very beginning and end.

“Hey, he bought you a soda. You two are like this now,” Niall said from the front seat crossing his fingers over each other.  
“I’m the one on the top,” Harry beamed like he was calling dibs.  
I rolled my eyes, “Oh fuck off.” I don’t think I could consider Harry and I mates. We just happened to have a lot of friends in common so we were forced to spend time together.  
“Maybe, I’d let you bounce around on top for a little-”  
“Shut the fuck up,” I snapped cutting him off, because no matter how much I fucking hate him he’s still really hot. I really didn’t need to get a hard on right now. The teasing would never end.  
Laughs came from around the car. “Keep it pg, yeah?” Zayn said from the drivers seat.  
I leaned as much as I could toward Liam to try to avoid touching Harry, but in the tiny back seat his hip was still pushed up against mine.  
Harry’s hand landed on my thigh casually. I tensed up a little automatically, but tried to just ignore him. That was until he squeezed down, moving up my inner thigh. I knocked his giant of a hand off me. “Don’t touch me, Styles,” I sneered.  
He leaned into my ear which didn’t take much work seeing as we were already too close. “You know, we don’t have to fight all the time,” he lips grazing the sensitive skin combined with his hot breath hitting my neck sent chills down my spine.  
“He’s right, its fuckin annoying,” Zayn chimed in. How did he even hear that over the music?  
“We wouldn’t fight all the time if he wasn’t such a twat,” I crossed my arms over my chest.  
“We wouldn’t fight all the time if you weren’t so stubborn about everything,” Harry mimicked my toned and I rolled my eyes.  
He was right, but so was I. “I’ll stop being stubborn when you stop being a twat, deal?” A little teasing smile came over my face. Niall laughed from the front.  
\--  
I don’t really know how it happened but someone decided that it would be a good idea for Harry and I to share a room. Liam said something about us needing time to bond before he ushered Zayn and Niall into the other room.  
I walked out of the bathroom in just sweats with my backpack slumped onto my shoulder, texting my mum to tell her we made it to the hotel safely.  
“You look pretty,” Harry’s slow, deep voice pulled my gaze away from my phone up to him.  
He was sitting on the bed closer to the window in just a pair of black boxer briefs. “I’m not pretty,” I snapped back dropping my bag onto the floor beside my bed.  
He laughed, “see, always so stubborn.”  
“I’m handsome or hot, maybe cute, but I’m not pretty,” I pushed back. Even though I was practically the definition on a pretty boy, high cheekbone, long eyelashes, big butt and little everything else, I’d never except that.  
“You’re pretty, Lou,” Harry repeated.  
I let out a groan. “Fuck off.”  
A smirk appeared on Harry’s face and he turned more so he was sitting on the edge on his bed facing me. “Didn’t think you would want me doing that in here.” Instead of responding I just rolled my eyes flipping over to face the wall. 

After what felt like a million years of aimless scrolling on my phone Harry spoke up again. “Lou,” he said in almost a whine.  
“Yeah?” I pushed up so I was leaning against the headboard.  
“I’m bored,” he dropped his phone onto the nightstand, it landing with a little clank.  
When I looked over to meet eyes with him, it was hard to not have my eyes wander down his body. He’d gotten very fit in the past few month. “What do you want me to do about it?” I scuffed.  
A little trying smile grew, a dimple creasing into his cheek. “Your gross,” I laughed. Whatever he was thinking had to be gross.  
He stood up shifting the few feet from his bed to mine. “We’re supposed to be bonding, you're not even talking to me.” He was sitting on the edge angled toward me.  
I did have to admit he was a little less annoying when the rest of the boys weren’t around. “Cause I don’t wanna talk to you.”  
“Well we don’t have to talk,” he inched closer. I couldn’t tell if he was just messing around or not but the sexual tension in the room was getting so dense you could cut into it with a knife.  
“Harry, I-”  
I was interrupted by him licking a line from my collarbone all the way up my neck to my ear. “You’ve been hard all day, let me take care of it for you.”  
Harry had hit on me before. He did it constantly actually, but I always assume he was joking around. “Just because I didn’t get to wank this morning,” I mumbled. My brain kept telling me to push him away, but my body refused to follow through.  
“I just wanna make you feel good, baby,” Harry purred, rubbing his hand along my inner thigh.  
Fuck, just five minutes ago we weren’t even talking. Things were moving too fast for my head to handle. “Um-” is all I could manage to spit out.  
This was Harry Styles. The Harry I’ve known for years and never gotten along with. This is dumb, but he seemed a lot different now than he does when there's others around.  
“Come on, Louis. I know you want this. You’ve wanted this for ages, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it,” his voice became much more solid and it made me feel so small. “And I know you haven’t gotten wrecked in a long time. You need this, need me.”  
His big, rough hand finally made it up to the bulge in my pants. He pushed down making me whimper. “You’ve had this tent in your pants all damn day. Could’ve gotten off in the bathroom before, but you didn’t. You we’re hoping for this, weren't you?”  
The friction of his hand rubbing down on me was sending little shoot of electricity up through my body. He finally pulled away from my ear. His usually bright green eyes were a shade darker. I could only hold eye contact with him for a few seconds before my face started going red.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Harry said softly before leaning in connecting our lips.  
He tasted faintly of toothpaste. Our lips fit together amazingly. Harry palmed me again making me moan into his mouth. From then on the kiss was rough, all tongue and teeth. Fucking hell, I've heard Harry was a good kisser before, but this was next level.  
Harry broke away too soon, but I took the chance to catch my breath. “Do you want this?”  
I was taken by surprise. Was he really fucking asking me that? If I had the self control to turn his down, it would’ve already happened. “huh?”  
“Do you want this?” he asked again making his voice slower than it already was.  
“Yes,” I nodded trying to look into his dark eyes as I did.  
With one swift movement, Harry had pulled me down so I was laying on the bed properly. Then positioning himself between my knees. It feel so good just to be touching him, having his bare chest pressed up against mine and his lips on my neck. “H-harry,” I stuttered out as he bite down into my neck. He licked over the sore spot gently before starting to suck on it again.  
Fuck, how am I gonna come up with an excuse for having a love bite on my neck? I brushed the thought off. It was a problem for later. I bucked up my hips against Harry’s, missing the friction of his hand. I tangled my finger into his curls; tugging lightly whenever something felt good (which was almost constantly). “Lou, you look so blissed out,” Harry mumbled onto my collarbone. I hadn’t realized my eyes were laying shut and my mouth was hanging open. “Look so pretty,” he smiled against my skin.  
Usually I would snap at him, but I didn’t want to risk him stopping. “Thank y-you,” I choked out, cringing a little because I couldn’t believe I just thanked Harry for that.  
“Hm, such a good boy,” he was grinding down on me. Involuntary, high pitched moans were leaving my mouth. Hopefully we wouldn’t get a noise complaint.  
He moved down leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down my chest, then flicked his tongue over one on my nipples. I gasped and he chuckled. “Hey, they’re sensitive. Don’t laugh at me,” I nudged him with my knee. I was already embarrassed about this enough without him laughing at me.  
“I’m not, babe,” he said still through a hidden laugh before licking up over my nipple again slower this time. “Can you flip over for me?”  
I pressed my lips up against his for a short second then flipped onto my stomach. “n’ hand me a pillow.” I did and he took it lifting up my hips and sliding it underneath so my bum was sticking up into the air.  
He slapped my arse, taking me by surprise. I tensed up as he pulled my sweats and boxer down below my bum. “What are you g-gonna do?” I asked shyly, because he wasn’t actually about to eat me out, was he?  
“Have you ever in rimmed?” Harry asked sounding innocent and I really didn’t know how that was possible.  
“No,” my arm muffled my response. I felt my heart start pounding against my chest. Was this a dream? Or a nightmare maybe, after all this is Harry. But it felt way too good to be a nightmare and it felt too real to be a dream.  
Harry’s breath on my lower back made goosebumps appear on my skin. Fuck, what was he doing back there? I shifted my hips a little, hopping it was a good enough sigh that I needed him to start doing something, anything.  
“It feels good, I promise,” he grinned, “but if you don’t like it, just tell me, yeah?”  
I nodded still trying to look back at him, straining my neck. My face was probably bright red. I shouldn’t be shy right now, but I couldn’t help it. I was letting Harry, someone I’ve competed with since day one, take control over me.  
Butterflies were swarming in my stomach. Then I felt Harry’s tongue flick over my hole. The world stop spinning and air disappeared from my lungs. He kept going, using one hand to hold my hips in place while the other rubbed my bum. “Feels really good,” I mumbled into the blanket I was clutching onto.  
“Mhm,” Harry hummed and I felt it vibrate through me making me clench up. “Relax,” he mumbled running one of his hands along my side.  
When he pushed his tongue inside, my hips couldn’t decide between bucked up against the pillow or pushing back into him. “P-please,” I muttered not even knowing what I was begged for, but apparently Harry did.  
He pushed up, getting his hand between my hips and the pillow. He wrapped around my cock as much as my pants would allowed, moving slowly, still more focused on my bum.  
I felt a familiar feeling building up in my stomach. He simultaneously flicked his tongue and his wrist. My eyes shot open, landing on Harry. His face was buried in my arse, while one of his hands was rubbing me off and the other he was jerking himself. The sight made me bubble inside. “Fuck, Harry,” is all of the warning that I could give before losing my head. A low, but still high pitched moan left my mouth as aftershocks ran through my body.  
“Did you just come in your pants?” Harry asked a hint of a giggle in his voice.  
Fucking hell. I don’t think I’ve ever came so fast in my life. My cheeks were burning against the sheets. Too be fair to myself, I hadn’t touched myself at all today and was wanting to since I woke up.  
“Y-yeah,” I admitted burying my face in the crock on my arm. “I’m sorry,” I uttered after a moment of silence.  
He laughed shaking his head, “just didn’t know I was that good.”  
I wanted to roll my eyes at him or make so sort of remark, but he did just make me come after only a few minute. I sat up just then realizing he was still rock hard. “Can I blow you?”  
“Please,” Harry smiled, spreading his legs.  
Even though my body protested, I pulled myself off of the bed and between Harry’s legs. Pulling down his boxers, “Oh,” is all I could manage as his cock sprung up slapping against his toned stomach.  
I glanced up to see a smirk on his face. “You’re um- fuck- you’re really big,” I finally formed a sentence, biting down on my knuckle. After taking a moment to compose myself, I licked up his length. I low hiss came from Harry when I licked over his slit, that was salty with precum. I waisted time sucking around his head.  
“Louis,” Harry murmured pushing my head down a little in attempt to get me to start properly.  
Wrapping my lips around him, I pushed down as far as I could manage. When I started bobbing my head sloppy, dirty noises were coming from my mouth, along with an occasional gag. That might turn some people off, but Harry definitely wasn’t one of them. “Baby, you're doing so good,” he encouraged, “don’t stop.”  
How was he still able to talk? Without even stuttering too. When I start getting worked up I can barely think, let alone put together full sentence, but Harry could do it no problem. I reach down gently cupping his balls. He tugged on my hair and I moaned onto him. “Fuck,” he growled. “That was so hot.” He was moving his hand with my head, pushing a little to quicken my pace.  
“Baby, I’m gonna come soon,” he groaned bucking his hips a little bit making me gag.  
Then he tugged on my hair harder. My mouth pulled off of his cock with a little ‘pop’. “God,” Harry groaned quickly pumping himself.  
I let my mouth fell opened. He eyes widen as he started down at me. Just second passed before streams on come landed on me. I swallowed what landed in and around my mouth.  
“For fucksake, Lou. I was just gonna come on the floor but that what the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry rambled pulling back up his boxers. “You look amazing like this,” he praised cupping behind my ear with his hand.  
I can’t believe I just did that, but I was already a mess so might as well finish it off with this. Clearly, Harry enjoyed it, but I was still struggling to gain any confidence back.  
“Yeah, yeah,” my voice cracked, I sounded so- wrecked. My jaw clenched tightly, as I waited for Harry to laugh.  
“You sound fucked out, I love it,” Harry grinned, brushing his fingers through my now matted hair. I rolled my eyes in response. “Oh, I should go get you a towel.”  
“Think I’m just gonna shower,” I stood up, “Come is all the way down my leg too.”  
He laughed wrapping his arms around my back, “Can I join?”  
\--  
“So how’d the bonding go?” Liam asked as we all settled back into the car.  
I glanced up at Harry who had a smirk across his face. Just the thought of last night as enough to have blood rushing up to my cheeks, and other places. “Um- it was okay.”  
“Shut up, it was great,” he nudged my arm before tangling his fingers into the back on my hair and tugging. Subtle enough for no one else to notice, but I still had to hide my bright red face in my knees.  
Zayn laughed from the drivers seat. “Yeah, we could hear your ‘bonding’ from our room.”  
My face went even redder somehow. I knew I was being a bit loud but the thought never crossed my mind that they were only a wall away from us. “Don’t say another word,” I hissed to Harry, knowing he was tempted to tell them about me coming my pant and then letting him come on me and everything else that I did that was beyond out of character.  
“I had my tongue up your asshole, do you really think I’d wanna tell them anything else,” he whispered into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
